Dad
by Hana Christy Samanta
Summary: Seorang ayah akan melakukan apapun untuk anaknya yang tersayang , bahkan mempertaruhkan nyawawnya sekalipun . Apa yang dilakukan Kaito untuk Miku , anaknya yang tersayang ?


Hana : Hai ! Hana muncul lagii ... Kemarin gara-gara tugas sekolah , jadi asal post deh .

Rin : (dalam hati) wah , calon figuran deh aku .

Miku : Berarti aku dapet bagian banyak xD , kan Hana-chan ga mungkin pake karakter laen selain aku atau Rin ...

Hana : Nggak juga kok :p

Miku : Jadi gitu ? aku ga mau maen neh .

Hana : Eh ... Jangan ... Mau ga ? (sambil bawa daun bawang 1 kg)

Miku : Mau deh ...

Hana : Baca dulu disclaimer nya ...

Miku : **Author Hana tidak memiliki aku yang cantik ini dan vocaloid lainnya . Semuanya milik pemilik kami masing-masing .**

Rin : Eh Miku-san ... Kenapa aku dibilang yang lainnya ?

Hana : Udah udah jangan ribut , ini jeruk 1 kg .

Rin : Makasih ... *ngambil jeruk terus kabur*

Hana : *sweatdrops* dasar anak ini ...

Warning : Gaje , typo(s) , cerita pasaran dll ...

Semuanya adalah Author POV .

Api mulai membesar dari rumah keluarga Kagamine . Seluruh warga berusaha membantu memadamkan api . Sepertinya semua orang telah keluar . Namun warga tidak menyadari bahwa Kagamine Miku masih ada di lantai dua rumah itu . Mengerti akan keadaan istrinya yang sedang mengandung si kembar , Kagamine Kaito menerobos masuk di tengah kebakaran besar . Para warga sudah berusaha mencegah , namun Kaito tetap memaksa masuk .

"Pa , jangan masuk ... Ini sangat berbahaya ... Ingat Pa ... Si kembar pasti akan membutuhkanmu ..." Meiko , istrinya berusaha mencegahnya .

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Miku ? Lupakah kau dengan Miku ?" jawab Kaito lalu menerobos masuk .

Belum sempat Meiko menjawab , Kaito sudah menghilang dari tatapan Meiko . Meiko hanya bisa menangis , berharap anak dan suaminya selamat .

Sementara itu , di dalam rumah , Api sudah sangat besar sementara Miku masih tertidur di ranjangnya . Saat Kaito tiba di lantai dua , isi rumah itu sudah terbakar , namun Kaito nekat masuk ke kamar dan menggendong Miku yang tertidur pulas . Kemudian Kaito membawa Miku turun untuk keluar rumah . Namun , saat akan keluar rumah , Sebatang kayu besar menimpa Kaito hingga ia tak sadarkan diri .

Semua orang berpikir bahwa Kaito dan Miku tak akan selamat dari kebakaran itu . Meiko menangis dengan sangat derasnya . Ia berpikir bahwa sekarang ia tinggal sebatang kara mengurusi si kembar nantinya .

Beberapa jam kemudian , api berhasil dipadamkan . Semua orang berpikir bahwa Kaito dan Miku sudah wafat . Namun saat beberapa orang warga berusaha mencari sisa-sisa dari rumah mereka , terdengar suara "Uaaa ... Uaaaa ... Papa ..." . Tanpa disangka ternyata Miku masih hidup . Miku berada di pelukan Kaito , yang ternyata masih hidup . Namun sayangnya , Kaito menjadi buta dan wajahnya dipenuhi oleh luka bakar .

Dua belas tahun berlalu ... Miku dan si kembar telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang baik dan pintar . Kini Miku telah berusia 14 tahun dan duduk di kelas 3 SMP . Sementara si kembar masih kelas 1 SMP .

"Pokoknya aku tak mau jalan sama papa ! Apalagi kalau aku sedang jalan dengan Mikuo , aku tak mau papa menggangguku !" Untuk kesekian kalinya Miku protes akan keadaan ayahnya .

"Miku , hentikan ! Jangan terus menerus menghinanya ! Ingat Miku , bagaimanapun dia itu ayahmu ..." Meiko mengingatkan Miku dengan sabar .

"Sudahlah Meiko , memang aku seperti ini ... Miku tenang saja papa tidak akan mengganggumu lagi ..." kata Kaito pelan .

"Coba papa seperti itu sejak dahulu . Untung saja Mikuo tak tahu kalau papa itu ayahku ... Aku malu punya ayah seperti papa ..." jawab Miku dengan santainya lalu pergi .

Mendengar itu , Kaito hanya bisa menangis . Andaikan Miku tahu apa penyebab dari cacatnya itu ...

"Sabarlah Pa ... aku tahu kak Miku tidak serius ..." kata Rin berusaha menenangkan ayahnya .

Memang , sejak kejadian itu , Kaito tak lagi bekerja . Karena keadaannya yang buta dan cacat .

Sampai tibalah saatnya pembagian ijasah . Miku mendapat peringkat pertama . Para guru memberinya penghargaan dan sekaligus memanggil kedua orang tua Miku . Karena biasanya yang datang ke sekolah hanyalah Meiko .

"Miku , bisakah kedua orangtuamu datang hari Sabtu ini ? Bapak akan berikan penghargaan untukmu dan kedua orang tuamu karena kamu berhasil mendapat peringkat pertama dalam ujian nasional kali ini ..." ujar Hiyama Kiyoteru , sang kepala sekolah .

"Bi...bisa Pak ..." jawab Miku . Mana mungkin ia menolak penghargaan yang mungkin hanya bisa ia dapatkan sekali seumur hidup itu ?

"Aku tidak mungkin memanggil papa ke sekolah" pikir Miku . Ia memeras otak memikirkan cara , bagaimana caranya agar teman-temannya tidak tahu bahwa Kaito adalah ayahnya ?

Akhirnya Miku memutuskan untuk menyerah . Toh , prestasi yang diraihnya sekarang adalah miliknya . Hanya miliknya , bukan ayahnya .

Dan tibalah saatnya ketika pemberian penghargaan .

"Terima kasih karena kalian telah menghadiri acara ini . Saya akan memberikan penghargaan kepada murid paling berprestasi tahun ini . Saya panggilkan ... Kagamine Miku ..." kata sang kepala sekolah memulai acara .

Miku pun naik ke panggung .

"Terima kasih , karena saya berdiri di sini bukan hanya hasil dari kerja keras saya , namun juga dukungan teman-teman dan guru-guru semua . Tanpa kalian , saya tidak mungkin seperti ini , juga mama saya ..." kata Miku di atas panggung .

"Mari , silahkan , kepada kedua orang tua dari Miku dapat naik ke atas panggung" kata sang kepala sekolah .

Deg ! Miku terhenyak mendengarnya . Apa ? Jadi papa akan naik ke panggung ? Tidaak ! Satu sekolah pasti akan melihat papa ...

Kaito dan Meiko naik ke atas panggung . Semua kaget melihat Kaito .

Kaito dan Meiko pun memeluk Miku . Namun Miku yang merasa malu atas kehadiran Kaito malah turun panggung dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya . Semua pun terkejut . Len berusaha mengejar Miku dan Rin menenangkan Kaito dan Meiko .

Namun karena berlari terlalu cepat dan tidak melihat keadaan jalan , sebuah mobil menabraknya . Miku pun terpental bersimbah darah .

"Kak Miku ..." teriak Len . Miku tak sadarkan diri . Len pun menelepon Rin .

"Rin ... Cepat kesini ... Miku kecelakaan Rin ..."

Kaito dan Meiko yang mendengarnya pun terhenyak . Mereka bertiga pun segera berlari ke tempat dimana Miku dan Len berada .

Miku segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit . Ia kehilangan banyak darah . Dan ternyata , stok darah yang dimiliki rumah sakit habis . Jadi harus ada yang mendonorkan darahnya . Dan Meiko , Rin dan Len memiliki golongan darah B , sementara Miku golongan darahnya O . Jadi hanya Kaito-lah yang dapat menolongnya .

Tanpa pikir panjang , Kaito segera mendonorkan darahnya untuk Miku .

"Miku ... Dua belas tahun yang lalu papa berhasil menyelamatkanmu ... Sekarang papa tak akan membiarkanmu pergi , nak ..." kata Kaito dalam hati . Kaito memang sangat sayang Miku , meskipun Miku merasa terbeban dengan kehadirannya .

Transfusi darah pun dilakukan . Perlahan-lahan Miku pun sadar .

"Ma... aku dimana ..." katanya lemah .

"Kamu ada di rumah sakit , nak ... Tadi kamu kecelakaan ..." jawab Meiko dengan lembut .

Tiba-tiba seorang suster masuk .

"Permisi , apakah ini keluarga pasien bernama Kagamine Kaito ?" tanya suster itu .

"Ya , saya istrinya , memangnya ada apa suster ?" jawab Meiko agak panik .

"Kondisinya kritis setelah transfusi darah" kata suster itu .

"Apa ?" Meiko benar-benar panik sekarang .

Si kembar Rin-Len juga panik . Namun Miku masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi .

"Transfusi darah ? Papa kenapa ?" akhirnya Miku bertanya juga . Ia khawatir dengan keadaan ayahnya . Memang selama ini Miku menyayangi Kaito namun ia juga malu karena keadaan Kaito yang seperti itu .

"Papamu sekarat , nak ... Tadi kamu kecelakaan dan kehilangan banyak darah . Papamulah yang mendonorkan darahnya untukmu ..." jawab Meiko .

"Jadi ... Papa ... ?" Miku belum selesai bertanya ketika dokter masuk dan menyampaikan berita buruk .

"Dengan keluarga Kagamine Kaito ?" tanya sang dokter .

"Ya" jawab Meiko .

"Maafkan kami , kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkannya ... Namun nyawanya tak tertolong lagi ..." kata dokter .

Seketika itu juga tangis pecah di kamar rumah sakit . Meiko , Miku , Rin dan Len segera pergi ke tempat Kaito .

"Kaito ... bangunlah ..." tangis Meiko .

"Papa ..." si kembar pun ikut menangis .

Miku hanya terdiam di pojok ruangan . Ia ingin menangis , namun air matanya tak bisa keluar . Ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi . Sang ayah pergi karena menyelamatkannya . Ia hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri .

Hingga tibalah saatnya pemakaman Kaito . Semua orang telah pergi dari makam . Hanya tinggal Meiko , Miku , Rin dan Len . Miku yang paling tidak mau pergi dari tempat itu . Ia ingin menemani ayahnya .

"Nak ... Mungkin saatnya sekarang kau tahu ..." kata Meiko .

"Tahu apa , ma ?" tanya Miku .

"Papamu cacat karena menyelamatkanmu , nak ... Dulu saat kau masih berusia dua tahun , rumah kita kebakaran , mama sedang mengandung adik-adikmu , sementara kamu masih di dalam rumah . Api membesar dan papamu menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyelamatkanmu , namun ia tidak keluar lagi . Kami semua berpikir bahwa papamu dan kamu meninggal dalam kebakaran itu , namun ternyata kalian masih hidup . Kamu berada dalam pelukan papamu dan wajahnya penuh dengan luka bakar . Sejak itu juga ia menjadi buta ..." cerita Meiko .

"A ... apa ? Jadi ... selama ... ini ... ?" Miku sangat terkejut mendengar cerita Meiko barusan .

"Ya , tetapi papamu tak ingin kamu tahu tentang hal ini . Sekarang ia telah menyelamatkanmu dua kali ..." jawab Meiko .

Seketika itu juga tangis Miku pecah . Ia benar-benar tak menyangka , ayahnya , yang selama ini dihinanya , justru menyelamatkan hidupnya .

"Papa ... Maafkan aku ... Aku tidak tahu begitu besarnya pengorbanan papa ..." Miku menangis memeluk nisan Kaito .

Beberapa bulan berlalu , sekarang Miku telah duduk di kelas 1 SMA .

Di taman ada seorang anak dan ayahnya . Mereka sangat bahagia . Sang ayah menggendong anaknya dan memeluknya .

Perlahan-lahan air mata Miku menetes . "Papa ..." katanya lirih .

Pulang sekolah , Miku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam ayahnya .

"Papa ... Maafkan aku ... Aku tidak bisa membahagiakan papa ..." kata Miku sambil memeluk nisan ayahnya .

Dari kejauhan . Kekasihnya , Hatsune Mikuo datang untuk menghibur Miku .

"Sudahlah Miku ... Jangan sedih ... Aku yakin ayahmu pasti sudah berbahagia di atas sana ... Aku tak peduli siapa dirimu , darimana asal usulmu , Aku mencintaimu apa adanya , jadi bersyukurlah dengan keadaanmu sekarang" kata Mikuo .

"Terima kasih Mikuo , sekarang aku tahu apa artinya rasa sayang yang tulus , seperti ayah ..." kata Miku .

~Tamat~

Hana : Fiuuh ... Selesai juga ceritanya ...

Miku : Kenapa aku jadi durhaka gini ? *kejar author*

Hana : Trus kenapa ? *dihajar readers*

Kaito : Kenapa aku mati ? sial~

Hana : Nasibmu ... *nendang mereka berdua*

Miku : *naek roller coaster* Kaito-san , ayo kita gilas saja author ini .

Hana : Kabuurr ...

Rin : Aku ga ikutan ahh *kabur bareng Len*

Hana : Makasih buat yang uda mau baca , aku mau kabur dulu ... Minta **review**nya ya ... Maaf kalo banyak typo(s) n gaje ... *lompat lewat jendela*


End file.
